


My My, Hey Hey

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никола Тесла и Джон Друитт не собираются уступать Магнус друг другу. А у Хелен на этот счёт свое собственное мнение. </p><p>Написано в подарок на Secret Sanctuary Santa для Киса Ванская, по заявке "Фик или перевод любого размера, Магнус/Друитт/Тесла можно и без рейтинга, главное наличие ОТ3".<br/>Песня в эпиграфе - потому что она тоже неотрывно вертелась в голове у авторов Убежища. Поэтому две последние серии 3 сезона (а события финала сезона тут поминаются очень активно) назывались соответственно Out of the blue и Into the black</p><p>Бета - Леди Ория.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My My, Hey Hey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



  
_Out of the blue  
and into the black  
They give you this,  
but you pay for that  
And once you're gone,  
you can never come back  
When you're out of the blue  
and into the black._  
Neil Young,  _«My My, Hey Hey (Out of the Blue)»_  


  
Улыбка – это то, с чего Никола всегда начинал встречи с ней, и она отвечала тем же, даже если на её лице читалось: «Ну и что ты натворил на этот раз?». Он всегда за последнее её корил, кстати. Даже если обычно она и оказывалась почему-то права.  
\- Никола! – снова улыбнулась она ему, и настороженности в ней почти не было. – Какой приятный сюрприз!  
\- Хелен, - с удовольствием назвал он её по имени, отмечая, что их блистательный вывод Убежища из поля зрения всех власть имущих определённо пошёл ей на пользу. Хелен Магнус, полноправная хозяйка своих новых владений, выглядела неотразимо.  
Хотя, конечно, можно сказать, что для него она всегда так выглядела. И всё-таки сейчас она сияла даже ярче, чем обычно.  
\- Чем обязана? – а, вот и то самое выражение лица. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Хелен, Хелен!.. – театрально воздел руки Никола. – Что за нелепые упрёки и подозрения? И это после того-то, как я помог тебе в твоей замечательной авантюре с новым Убежищем!  
Судя по прищуренным глазам, она уже ожидала того, что вслед за ним ворвётся погоня из всех сил Преисподней.  
И всё-таки её улыбка не поблекла.  
\- Я благодарна, Никола, - кивнула Хелен Магнус. – Так что у тебя произошло?  
\- Право слово, неужели я просто не могу зайти в гости? – Тесла огляделся, запоминая обстановку её кабинета, привыкая к этому новому, футуристическому Убежищу, пришедшему на смену тому, где, казалось, всё ещё витал дух викторианской эпохи.  
Впрочем, Никола Тесла всегда опережал своё время, так что такой дизайн вполне был ему по душе.  
\- Нет, не можешь, - терпеливо сказала Хелен, убирая за ухо прядь волос. Ах, раковины её ушей были бы самим совершенством, если бы не эта отвратительная привычка носить серьги… Кто вообще их изобрёл? – Ну же, Никола, не будем терять время попусту: что тебе нужно?  
\- В моих фантазиях, когда ты меня допрашиваешь, на тебе меньше одежды и в руках – плётка… - пробормотал он и заработал красноречивый взгляд. – Я просто услышал, что все твои детишки разбежались по миссиям, и решил, что оставить тебя скучать в одиночестве будет просто преступлением!  
\- О, да, я очень скучаю, - откликнулась она иронично. – А особенно я буду скучать, если у меня в принципе останется свободное время между обязанностями по Убежищу и сном.   
\- Сплошная работа не пойдёт на пользу даже тебе, Хелен… - рассеянно заметил он, отходя к полке, где стояли старые фотографии и прочие реликвии ушедших времён. – Нужно же и отвлекаться, согласна?  
\- Кто бы говорил, - насмешливо сказала она. – И что же ты предлагаешь?  
Он очутился практически нос к носу с ней раньше, чем она успела моргнуть.  
\- Никола? – приподняла брови Хелен Магнус, и Тесла услышал щелчок.  
А. Раньше, чем успела моргнуть, но не раньше, чем нацелила пистолет.  
\- Я, кажется, припоминаю, что перед взрывом твоего старого Убежища имел место прелюбопытный эпизод, - прошептал Никола, делая вид, что ничего не заметил. – И в этом эпизоде мы тоже находились вот так вот близко, если не ближе…Не освежишь мне память, что ещё тогда происходило?  
\- С возрастом ты стал забывчив, Никола? – он, конечно, заметил, как она быстро посмотрела на его губы.  
\- Если таким образом мне удастся получить напоминание, то ответ – «да»…  
Хелен качнулась в кресле назад, увеличивая дистанцию между ними.  
\- Может быть, после того, как ты расскажешь, с какой целью явился, - спокойно предположила она. – Как и о том, что именно за объект с собой принёс. И, судя по тому, что говорят мне охранные системы, это что-то немаленькое.  
Тесла вздохнул.  
\- Я надеялся, что щит в достаточной степени прикроет этот, как ты выразилась, «объект», - пожаловался он. – Но всё-таки засекли, значит… Хайнрих растёт на глазах, я смотрю.  
\- Да, Генри талантлив, - согласилась она. – Ну так что, покажешь мне, что у тебя на этот раз, Никола?  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул он. – Всё буквально ждёт тебя за дверью. – Она немедленно встала. – И, Хелен?.. Не злись.  
Магнус подозрительно глянула на него, подходя к двери, но комментировать не стала.  
При её приближении дверь отъехала в сторону, являя взору скрытое за ней, и Тесла поморщился: «объект» не захотел оставаться на месте, даже при учёте его состояния, и действительно был уже практически на пороге.  
В коридоре нового Убежища Хелен Магнус, тяжело привалившись к стене и еле-еле переводя дух, сидел Монтегю Джон Друитт, оксфордский выпускник, юрист и бывший жених прекраснейшей, если спросить Теслу, женщины в мире.  
Он же – Джек-Потрошитель.  
Никола вовремя пригнулся, когда над его головой просвистел брошенный Хелен Магнус нож.  
  
\- Ну а что, по-твоему, я должен был сделать? – оправдывался Тесла двадцать минут спустя в лазарете, уже после того, как Друитт был подключён к приборам и помещён под капельницу. Несмотря на то, что поджатые губы Хелен выдавали её отношение к ситуации не хуже того ножа, действовала она чётко и профессионально. – Ты же видишь, что старина Джонни сейчас далеко не идеал здоровья! А у меня не было ни желания, ни квалификации играть сестру милосердия.  
\- И ты хочешь сказать, что совершенно случайно наткнулся на него по дороге сюда и не знаешь, как он в таком состоянии оказался? – осведомилась Хелен, беря образец крови.  
\- Ну, конечно же, нет, - пожал плечами Никола. – Но разве это имеет отношение к делу?  
Она обожгла его взглядом и велела:  
\- Рассказывай с самого начала, Никола.  
Он развёл руками:  
\- Да практически нечего рассказывать, Хелен! Закусив подземной электростанцией, Джонни был уверен, что пойдёт вразнос, и явился ко мне, видно, решив, что третий раз – волшебный. Как ни удивительно, я согласился, что Уайтчепел в масштабе планеты – плохая идея, а значит, надо что-то предпринять. Беда в том, что в предыдущие разы меры оказывались только временными, так что после первого электрошока мы с Джонни посидели и подумали, как именно дальше поступить.  
\- И не придумали ничего хорошего, - утвердительно заметила она.  
\- Поэтому взяли пример со старших, а именно с твоего дорогого отца, - не остался в долгу он. – Я вспомнил тот замечательный коридор, за которым старый добрый Грегори спрятал мой ключ, и решил, что в сочетании с электромагнитным щитом он сослужит нам отличную службу. Не смотри на меня так! Конечно, в восстановленной модели заряд был меньше. И я даже, - Никола театрально поморщился, - почти всегда не забывал приносить еду в эту гостеприимную келью.  
\- И что на этот раз помешало тебе поставить меня в известность?  
Он искоса взглянул на инструменты, лежавшие слишком близко от руки Хелен, и ответил, чуть аккуратнее подбирая слова:  
\- Джонни очень хотел с тобой увидеться. Очень. Не знаю, почему, но он вбил себе в голову, что при следующей встрече ты всё-таки непременно его убьёшь. Я же лично считаю, что, если кому-то так сильно не терпится на тот свет, этот кто-то должен иметь смелость сделать это своими, а не чужими руками.  
Она стянула перчатки и отошла от кровати Друитта, не отрывая взгляда от своих рук.  
\- И что же произошло?  
\- Джонни нашёл в себе смелость, - вздохнул Никола. – Пока меня не было, он добрался-таки до настроек своей кельи и слегка их изменил. Результат – перед нами.  
Хелен Магнус устало прикрыла глаза рукой на секунду и задала последний вопрос:  
\- Бросить его тебе не дал, конечно же, альтруизм?  
Тесла взмахнул рукой:  
\- Если человек не в состоянии сам лишить себя жизни, то я не нанимался доделывать за него его работу. Но, по крайней мере, эта его выходка определённо усмирила элементаля. Надолго ли – сказать не могу. Я даже не могу сказать, выживет ли Джонни. Кстати, выживет?  
\- Не знаю, - Хелен решительным шагом направилась к выходу из лазарета. – Но мы оба понимаем, что ты притащил его сюда потому, что у меня есть сыворотка на основе моей крови. Её я и вколю, а дальше – посмотрим.  
\- Вообще я притащил Джонни сюда ещё и потому, что ты – великолепный врач, а кто-то другой мог и вовсе отказаться его осмотреть, - миролюбиво заметил Никола, увязываясь следом. – Но мысль о твоей крови мне приходила в голову, да. Моя-то его без обработки сразу отравит.  
\- Твоей заботливости можно позавидовать, - усмехнулась она. – Если забыть, правда, что ты держал его за дверью, пока сам болтал со мной о пустяках.  
\- Я знал, что что-то упустил в инструкции о том, как стать матерью Терезой, - покладисто сказал Тесла. – Я тебе больше не нужен? Могу я устроить себе экскурсию, пока ты занимаешься Джонни?  
\- Мне могут понадобиться лишние руки, - с некоторой мстительностью сообщила она. – Так что не уходи пока, Никола. Он столько же твоя обуза, сколько и моя.  
Тесла посмотрел на неё с интересом, задаваясь вопросом, что же такого выкинул Друитт, что Хелен говорит о нём таким тоном и такими словами.  
Ещё он заметил, что только он сам зовёт Друитта по имени, Хелен же всё время отделывается безликим «он».  
В чём бы там ни было дело, похоже, Джонни был не так уж и не прав, считая, что она его убьёт.  
  
Следующие сутки прошли для них почти полностью в лазарете. Хелен периодически отлучалась, чтобы раздать указания тем из обитателей Убежища, кому можно было перепоручить текущие дела, но всё остальное время она не отходила от Друитта. Что, в общем, было обоснованно: в клиническую смерть тот вылетал трижды. Из третьей Никола вытащил его напрямую, не прибегая к помощи дефибрилляторов. Анализы Друитта показали, что организм вполне целеустремлённо пытается уже наконец окончить своё существование, но кровь Хелен оказала нужное действие, и внутренние органы мало-помалу начали работать заново.  
Через двадцать пять часов после появления пациента в Убежище его состояние наконец стабилизировалось. А учитывая дозу седативов, прийти в себя он должен был не скоро.  
\- Я иду спать, - объявила Хелен, вставая и заметно пошатываясь.  
\- Я бы тоже не отказался, но где? – сказал ей Тесла. – Неужели ты оставишь меня в холодной и неуютной гостевой комнате, Хелен? В то время как твоя спальня…  
\- …предназначена сегодня только для меня, благодарю, - твёрдо отказалась Магнус, и он не мог не отметить с сожалением, что, кажется, их отношения слегка регрессировали. Но потом она усмехнулась: - Однако нельзя сказать, что ты не умеешь развлечь женщину, Никола. Этот день я запомню надолго.  
\- Ну, мне помогли, - через плечо показал он на Друитта. – Кстати… может быть, ты поделишься, что же он такого тебе сделал?  
\- Никола, я иду спать, - ответила она.  
  
Друитт очнулся ещё через четырнадцать часов. Это Магнус и Тесла увидели на мониторах, и последний не удержался от того, чтобы невинно предположить:  
\- Может быть, не пойдём туда и посмотрим, будет ли он пытаться перегрызть себе вены?  
\- Ценю твою доброту, Никола, - тяжело вздохнула Хелен. – Но – нет.  
К тому моменту, как они появились в лазарете, Друитт уже кое-как принял полусидячее положение. Вероятно, кому другому Хелен бы немедленно велела лечь обратно, но сейчас, слегка заколебавшись на пороге, она подошла и сказала только:  
\- Я считала, что ты умер.  
Если её слова Друитта и задели, то понять это было сложно: на лице у него и так была маска страдания. Тесла всегда его за этот пафос недолюбливал, благополучно забывая, что ему самому он тоже свойственен, только в другом разрезе.  
\- Я надеялся, что я действительно умер, - прохрипел Друитт, не сводя глаз с Хелен.  
\- Может, в другой раз повезёт! – с оптимизмом в голосе заметил Никола, и внимание Друитта переместилось на него.  
\- Тебе так сложно было оставить меня там, старина? – с ясно слышимым сарказмом поинтересовался он.   
\- О, поверь мне, я думал об этом, - прижал руку к сердцу Тесла. – Но по здравому размышлению, - рядом хмыкнула Хелен, - составил список причин, по которым лично мне это будет невыгодно, поэтому не стал.  
\- Будет интересно послушать этот список… - едва слышно пробормотал Друитт. И, похоже, хотел добавить что-то ещё, но Магнус перебила его:  
\- После того, как тебе станет лучше, Джон.  
«Вот наконец она и назвала его по имени», - подумал Никола. Правда, в голосе Хелен по-прежнему бряцал металл.  
\- Да, конечно, - чуть наклонил он голову. – Никогда не спорь со своим доктором…  
\- Именно, - она проверила показания приборов и вколола что-то Друитту. – И прямо сейчас ни споры, ни что-то ещё, кроме сна, тебе не рекомендуется.  
\- Да, дорогая…  
Рука Хелен сжалась так, что Тесле почудилось, что сейчас она переломит шприц. Или наберёт в него воздуха и сделает второй и последний укол. Хотя нет, вот это, пожалуй, всё-таки не в её стиле, как бы она ни злилась.  
  
\- Я не злюсь, - сказала она, когда через час они снова сидели в её кабинете, и она быстро вбивала на ноутбуке какие-то команды. Тесла высоко задрал брови. – Я в бешенстве, - добавила Хелен со вздохом, словно признаваясь в чём-то ей неприятном. – Это… иррационально, и мне следовало бы уже забыть об этом. Но я не лгала, когда сказала, что считала, что его уже нет в живых, и эта встреча немного выбила меня из колеи.  
Никола повертел в руках бокал с вином, задумчиво любуясь стекающими по прозрачным стенкам тёмно-алыми слезами.  
\- Судя по твоим словам, старина Джонни превзошёл самого себя, - заметил он. – А ты мне что-то об этом недорассказала.  
\- Так и есть, - не стала отпираться она. – Но я не утаила ничего из того, что тогда было важно нам для дела. Этот маленький фрагмент был чисто личным.  
\- Ах, Хелен, в случае с нами личное всегда становится делом, и наоборот, - вздохнул Тесла. – А мне, пожалуй, тоже следовало подробнее расспросить Джонни, когда он ко мне явился. Скажи мне, у тебя ещё осталось это вино? Мне кажется, что мой визит затянется.  
Хелен Магнус улыбнулась, ничего не имея против смены русла разговора.  
\- Сознайся честно, на самом деле ты пришёл только затем, чтобы снова выпить мой винный погреб?  
\- Как ты могла такое подумать! – оскорбился он. – Я пришёл ради одного – ради возможности полюбоваться тобой. Но твой винный погреб – приятное дополнение.  
Как ни прискорбно, в этот раз она совсем не отреагировала на флирт. Одно это заставляло Теслу жалеть о том, что он спас Джона Друитта, но менять что-то было уже поздно.  
\- Может быть, стоит снова лишить тебя вампирской сущности, - вместо этого предложила Хелен. – Когда ты не просто пьёшь, а ещё и пьянеешь, мои запасы кончаются не так быстро.  
\- Я притворюсь, что этого не слышал, - гордо вскинул он голову.   
Хелен рассмеялась и вернулась к работе.  
  
Всё-таки они все регенерировали куда скорее положенного: Хелен разрешила Друитту покинуть лазарет уже на следующий день. Заодно информировав, что электромагнитный щит включён, пока что – на малую мощность, так что телепортация не удастся и при этом его не убьёт.  
Впрочем, с точки зрения Теслы, последнее было лишним: даже у Друитта хватило бы совести не выбирать себе ту же смерть, что выбрала Эшли.  
\- Что ты собираешься со мной делать? – спросил Друитт у Хелен, когда она вынимала из него оставшиеся трубки и иглы.  
Её лицо было непроницаемо.  
\- Ничего нового, Джон. Ты тоже не сделал ничего нового, а предъявлять тебе старые счёты кажется мне бесполезным.  
\- Когда же ты наконец меня убьёшь?.. – безнадёжно проговорил он.  
\- Попробуй покуситься на Убежище, - вставил Никола. – Может помочь. – Хелен одарила его горящим взором, и он быстро прибавил: - Хотя не восприми это как руководство к действию, конечно.  
\- И остаётся проблема энергетического элементаля, - холодно проговорила Магнус, что совсем не сочеталось с выражением её глаз. – Есть шанс, что после твоей смерти он вырвется на свободу, а значит, доставит нам куда больше неприятностей, чем доставляешь ты.  
Друитт попытался засмеяться, поднимаясь на ноги, но получилось плохо.  
\- Выходит, всё свелось к тому, что я теперь живой биоконтейнер, - задыхаясь, произнёс он. – Как мило. Что же, даже не знаю, лучше ли это того, чтобы быть домашним убийцей на привязи…  
\- Джонни, заткнись, - дружелюбно посоветовал Никола. – Иначе выздоравливать тебе придётся в клетке вместо комнаты. А из окон здесь, между прочим, открывается чудесный вид, даже несмотря на то, что мы под землёй.  
Друитт послушался, хотя Тесла подозревал, что сделал он это только потому, что ему не удавалось стоять и говорить одновременно.  
  
Однако же всего на следующий день Друитт присоединился к ним на завтрак в столовой. Возможно, конечно, причиной этому стало то, что вчерашний обед в постель он получил поздно вечером, а ужин не получил вовсе: Хелен велела заняться этим Тесле, а Тесла увлёкся изучением новых лабораторий Убежища и тем, что они могли предложить. Никакого злого умысла тут не было – Никола просто не следил за временем.  
Он даже почти об этом пожалел, потому что с появлением Друитта тишина в столовой стала вязкой и практически видимой на материальном уровне.  
Пытаясь разбить её, Никола воодушевлённо спросил:  
\- Так что такого замечательного выкинул Джонни на этот раз? Надеюсь, кто-то из вас уже наконец поставит меня в известность!  
Друитт напряжённо уставился на Хелен. Та отложила вилку, словно лишившись аппетита, промокнула губы салфеткой и подчёркнуто спокойно ответила:  
\- Ничего особенного, Никола. Особенно если судить с точки зрения Джона. – Друитт пробормотал себе под нос что-то нечленораздельное. – Просто, как оказалось, у него была весомая причина помогать Адаму в создании его машины времени, что, как мы помним, окончилось гибелью всего Праксиса и, возможно, моего отца вместе с ним. Но Джон посчитал, что всё это – незначительные жертвы для достижения его великой цели. А именно, перемещения в отрезок времени до того, как мы все ввели себе прото-кровь. Для того, чтобы помешать нам это сделать. И тогда, цитируя его слова, он и я могли бы зажить счастливо и растить вместе детей.  
Никола вообще часто не следил за тем, что говорит, и даже сам это осознавал. Но сейчас был один из таких моментов, когда ляпнуть ничего лишнего не хотелось совсем. Поэтому он поинтересовался только, причём сделав это с большой осторожностью:  
\- Что насчёт временного парадокса, который, учитывая, сколько изменений бы произошло в истории, мог вызвать коллапс вселенной?  
Держа спину очень прямо, Хелен Магнус ответила:  
\- Джон решил не принимать эту вероятность во внимание.  
Подавив порыв хлопнуть по лицу ладонью, Тесла посмотрел на Друитта почти что с жалостью.  
\- Знаешь, Джонни, за время нашего знакомства я иногда, хотя и редко, начинал думать о тебе как об умном человеке, - улыбаясь, проговорил он. – Но потом твои поступки всегда убеждали меня в том, как жестоко я ошибался.  
\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, - мрачно заметил Друитт. Посмотрел на Хелен: - И я осознаю, что то, что я помог тебе последовать за Адамом, в твоих глазах меня не оправдывает. Изменить я это не могу. Могу только обещать, что покину твой гостеприимный кров так скоро, как позволит состояние.  
\- Да, это будет хорошей идеей, - Хелен встала. – Мне нужно работать, джентльмены, прошу извинить.  
  
Вечером того же дня Никола сидел в библиотеке с Хелен, ради разнообразия – наедине. Этот момент ему как раз очень нравился, а не нравилось ему то, что никак не удавалось придать делу романтический оборот.  
\- Никола, я всё ещё работаю, - заметила она, когда он отвёл её волосы, чтобы поцеловать в шею, стараясь при этом не замечать эту мерзость, называемую серьгами.  
\- Ты всё время работаешь, - недовольно произнёс Тесла.  
\- Да, как ты понимаешь, у Убежища довольно насыщенное расписание.  
\- Когда уже вернутся твои детишки и его разгрузят?  
\- Затяжная миссия в Полой Земле, увы, - вздохнула она. – Но ты вполне можешь взять себе ещё обязанностей, чтобы мне помочь.  
\- Да, потому что я всегда мечтал обслуживать клетки с твоими абнормалами, - сморщил он нос. – Или за это ты вознаградишь меня своим вниманием? А то у меня начинает возникать ощущение, что ты меня избегаешь.  
\- Если бы я тебя избегала, мы бы здесь сейчас не сидели, - резонно указала Хелен.  
\- Да, но… - он неопределённо повёл рукой. – Это не то. Мы с тобой говорили гораздо лучше до того, как ты узнала, что Джонни здесь.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, до того, как я отвлеклась на его экстренную реанимацию?  
\- С этого момента уже прошло некоторое количество времени, а ты всё никак не отвлечёшься обратно… - Никола откинулся на спинку дивана, на котором они сидели. – Видимо, всё-таки следовало мне его там бросить.  
\- Вообще-то, я рада, что ты этого не сделал, - неожиданно возразила она. – Вне зависимости от моего к нему отношения… Нас осталось трое из пяти. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы эта цифра стала ещё меньше.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, что мы для тебя не только цифры, - приподнял он брови.  
Хелен покосилась на него:  
\- Никола, ну в самом деле…  
\- Хорошо, перефразирую по-другому, - пожал он плечами. – Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что Джонни жив, у меня больше нет надежды на то, что тот поцелуй чем-нибудь продолжится?  
Она вздохнула и отложила планшет в сторону.  
\- Никола, ты ведь уже давно не подросток… Может быть, прекратишь себя так вести?  
\- Что? – оскорбился он. – Я люблю тебя. Я хочу тебя. И я был бы уже совсем не против услышать, нужен ли я тебе вообще!  
\- Конечно, ты мне нужен, - ответила Магнус. – Не драматизируй, Никола.  
\- Замечательно, но в качестве кого? – раздражённо спросил он. – Даже Джонни у нас работает хотя бы биоконтейнером, а какую роль ты отводишь мне?  
\- Никола, - она обхватила его голову и прижалась лбом ко лбу. – Пожалуйста. Мне сейчас совершенно не до этого. Новое Убежище функционирует слишком недавно. Давай обсудим это, когда у меня будет больше свободного времени, хорошо?  
\- У тебя его не будет никогда, - негромко заметил он ей. – Или тогда его не будет уже у меня. В этом мы все, Хелен, любовь превыше работы ставил разве что Джонни… и за это ты всё ещё его любишь, не так ли?  
Она вздрогнула.  
\- Я его не люблю, - сказала Магнус, отстраняясь.  
\- Хелен, - укорил он. – Если лжёшь, делай это более убедительно. И, эй, я ведь способен принять твой выбор. Разве в Оксфорде я вам мешал?  
\- Нет никакого выбора, - нахмурилась она. – И давай закончим этот разговор.  
От дверей раздалось преувеличенно вежливое покашливание.  
\- Я думаю, это хороший момент, чтобы сообщить, что я стою здесь уже несколько минут, - сухо проговорил Джон Друитт. – И пожелать вам обоим… доброй ночи.  
  
Никола пребывал в уверенности, что нельзя вот так вот случайно подслушать важный для тебя разговор, ровно до следующего полудня, когда он, оторвавшись от работы в лаборатории, пошёл проведать, как там Хелен, и услышал их с Друиттом голоса, не доходя нескольких шагов до кабинета.  
В отличие от вчерашней, эта беседа велась на повышенных тонах. Так что подслушать её можно было даже сквозь закрытую дверь, чем, собственно, Никола и занялся.  
\- Да, я разочарована! – Никола услышал, как Хелен стукнула кулаком по столу. – Ты можешь многое из своих поступков списать на элементаля, Джон, но это – это был полностью ты. Потому что вряд ли бы элементаль запланировал лишиться носителя. Я думаю, он не стал мешать, потому что твоя беспечность могла стоить жизни всему миру, если вообще в тот момент себя осознавал. Но сам замысел был определённо твой!  
\- Я не отрицаю! – рявкнул Друитт. – И я прошу у тебя прощения! Хелен, я был не прав, когда пытался решить свои проблемы за твой счёт.  
\- Ты всегда всё удивительно хорошо понимаешь, Джон! Но почему-то всегда сильно после свершившегося факта.   
\- И я знаю, на что именно ты злишься, - похоже, старина Джонни решил закончить свою мысль, не обращая внимания на ответы Хелен. – На то, что я пытался поменять твою жизнь, и ты бы могла не стать тем, кем стала.  
\- Да, знаешь, бывает слегка обидно, когда тебе предпочитают тебя же, но на сто лет младше! – вспылила она. – Такое трудно воспринять как комплимент!  
\- Но в этом всё дело, Хелен! – с ноткой мольбы в голосе воскликнул он. – Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы исчезла ты, которая есть сейчас! Я был уверен, я не сомневался, что так или иначе, но ты всё равно станешь собой, даже без прото-крови!  
\- Да, потому что так легко было достигнуть того же самого в конце девятнадцатого века и без ста лет в запасе, - огрызнулась Магнус, но Никола слышал, что в её голосе убавилось гнева и прибавилось усталости. – Джон, твои действия обрекли Праксис и едва не обрекли ещё многих, если не всех. В конце концов, тебе бы уже пора научиться предвидеть последствия своих поступков.   
\- Или я просто могу его убить, - предложил Никола, приоткрывая дверь и всовывая голову. – И это избавит нас от необходимости с нетерпением ждать, какая ещё гениальная идея придёт ему в голову.  
\- Как будто твои гениальные идеи никогда никому не угрожали, старина, - парировал, метнув на него угрожающий взгляд, Друитт, совсем не сбитый с толку его внезапным появлением.  
\- Да, но хотя бы уничтожение мира, каким мы его знаем, никогда не было моей самоцелью!  
\- Воссоздание господствующей расы вампиров, Никола, - напомнила ему уже Хелен. – Вечное рабство немногим лучше гибели.  
\- Но я уже раскаялся в этой идее!  
\- Да, - подтвердила она. – Раскаиваетесь вы оба просто замечательно. Если мы прояснили этот вопрос, мне позволено будет наконец заняться работой?  
Друитт переглянулся с Теслой – и направился к выходу.  
\- Благодарю, - в спину ему насмешливо бросила Магнус.  
\- Когда-нибудь тебе тоже придётся перестать отрицать очевидное, - вздёрнув подбородок, сказал ей Никола.   
\- И что здесь очевидно? – с тяжёлым вздохом переспросила она.  
\- Что мы оба тебя привлекаем, и тебе нужно только выбрать. Кстати, - он хищно улыбнулся, - только не предлагай в качестве испытания чувств положить мир к твоим ногам. Потому что ведь мы можем это сделать.  
Хелен Магнус пристально посмотрела на него и на стоявшего рядом с ним Друитта и сказала:  
\- Никола, будь так добр, закрой дверь с другой стороны. Спасибо.  
  
Этой ночью Теслу разбудил грохот и взвывшая сразу за ним сигнализация. В Убежище это могло означать всё, что угодно, и Никола вскочил, быстро влез в брюки и поспешил в кабинет Хелен. Её там не оказалось, зато на столе валялся включённый планшет, который Тесла сразу и прихватил, чтобы установить, что не в порядке.  
"Не в порядке" было на нижнем уровне, там, где содержались наиболее опасные и при этом наименее разумные абнормалы. Никола помчался туда мигом - и выяснил, что, во-первых, Друитт успел раньше, и, во-вторых, это было не важно.  
Потому что между ними и сектором уровня, в котором находилась Хелен, стояла прозрачная стена.  
И за ней творился ад в классическом его представлении средневековыми художниками: в клубах серого дыма тлело алое пламя, и его вспышки рассыпались то тут, то там множеством ярких цветов. За одной такой вынырнула Хелен, одетая так же, как была одета вечером, в кислородной маске и со станером в руках. Вслед за ней вынырнула гигантская змеиная голова.  
\- Что это? – спросил Друитт, ещё раз безрезультатно ударив кулаком по стене.  
Никола быстро пролистал каталог на планшете.  
\- Рогатая амазонская анаконда, - ответил он, найдя нужный раздел. – Судя по информации, должна находиться в спячке, но, похоже, какой-то прекрасный принц её разбудил. Дышит огнём, что не очень полезно для её здоровья, и испускает пси-волны, что совсем не полезно для здоровья остальных. Полегче со стеной: если между анакондой и остальным Убежищем не будет барьера, рехнутся все здешние обитатели.  
\- Как Хелен это выдерживает?  
\- Полагаю… - он посмотрел на Магнус, прижавшуюся спиной к щиту с другой его стороны и расстреливавшую анаконду из станера. – Да, у неё заглушки в ушах, и, надо думать, она слушает вовсе не последний альбом «Эванесценс». Но это временная мера, пока змейка не проснулась окончательно. Вот тогда Хелен никакие заглушки не помогут.  
Друитт стиснул зубы, и даже сам Никола, признаться, заволновался. Анаконда всё нападала и нападала, не проявляя желания отключаться, а Хелен, несмотря на то, что у неё на поясе висело другое оружие, продолжала пользоваться только станером. Никола предположил, что Магнус не хочет убивать абнормала, и, зная её, скорее всего так и было.  
Но, как и Друитт, он беспокоился, как бы сейчас это не вышло ей боком.  
Их опасения словно накликали беду: в какой-то момент голова анаконды оказалась совсем рядом с Хелен, и, судя по тому, как та пошатнулась, очередной пси-удар всё-таки нашёл свою цель.  
Впрочем, Магнус всё же отпрыгнула с дороги, но её движения лишились обычной ловкости.  
\- Нельзя её там оставлять! – Друитт впивался ногтями в стену, ловя каждый жест Хелен.  
\- Я только за, Джонни, - в этот момент Тесла его понимал. – Только что ты предлагаешь?  
Друитт резко повернулся к нему.  
\- Взломай охранную систему, - потребовал он. – Убери ЭМ-щит. Если нельзя снимать эту стену, то моя телепортация – единственный выход.  
\- Хелен меня за это убьёт… - пробормотал Никола, сосредотачивая внимание на планшете. Но прямо сейчас других способов разрешить ситуацию ему в голову не приходило. – А наш юный Хайнрих всё матереет, его защиты уже не так элементарны… Или это милая Эрика коготь приложила…  
\- Быстрее, - поторопил Друитт, с тревогой наблюдая за происходившим за стеной.  
\- Хоть под руку не говори, - огрызнулся Никола, лихорадочно играя в догонялки с системой. – Готово!  
Друитту два раза повторять было не надо: через секунду он уже стоял рядом с Хелен. Тесле не было слышно, о чём они говорили, но он приник к стене, глядя на них обоих. Судя по всему, то, как Хелен мотнула головой, означало отказ телепортироваться. Друитт, разумеется, что-то ответил, и она ответила тоже, показав на станер. Потом быстро развинтила его, замкнула контакты и махнула рукой, видимо, давая разрешение.  
Однако до телепортации они снова качнулись, едва устояв на ногах: похоже, анаконда нанесла ещё один удар.  
И всё-таки после этого они очутились рядом с Теслой. И одновременно сдетонировал станер, накрыв анаконду мощной волной и наконец-то её отрубив.  
\- Это было весело, - резюмировал Никола, глядя на Хелен и Друитта. И тут же его превосходящая человеческую сила оказалась очень кстати, потому что ему пришлось практически ловить их обоих.  
  
\- Надо было просто её пристрелить, - выговаривал он Хелен получасом позже, вкалывая ей, а потом Друитту стимуляторы. – Она всё равно безмозглая.  
\- Никола, это была не её вина, - в глаза Магнус возвращалось осмысленное выражение, и она даже приподнялась на кровати. – Похоже, где-то в системе вентиляции сломался фильтр, и к ней попал какой-то из тропических видов жуков. Завтра надо будет выяснить, какой, и вылечить её от последствий укусов, потому что больно ей было нестерпимо. Я уже боялась, что мне не удастся её парализовать до того, как она разобьёт голову о стену.  
\- Я боялся, что до этого она убьёт тебя! – возразил Тесла. – Право слово, я не понимаю, откуда в тебе столько заботы…  
Она улыбнулась, а потом огляделась, наконец осознавая, в каком именно помещении они все трое находятся.  
\- Никола, - спокойно начала она, - я, пожалуй, ожидала очнуться в лазарете. Что мы делаем в моей спальне?  
\- Я решил, что тут тебе будет комфортнее, - с неподдельной искренностью ответил Тесла. – Потому что змейка, о которой ты так беспокоишься, тебя основательно закоптила, а твой личный душ наверняка удобнее лазаретного. А Джонни, - он показал на Друитта, которого ранее усадил в одно из кресел, - я просто не стал бросать по дороге.  
\- Благодарю за такое великодушие, - с сарказмом отозвался Друитт, тоже постепенно приходивший в себя.  
\- Не стоит, это случайность, - отмахнулся Никола. – Вот, - протянул он Магнус бокал. – Пока вы тут лежали без сознания, я смешал тонизирующий коктейль. – Вздохнув, он подошёл и к Друитту: - Джонни, тебе тоже причитается.  
\- Действенно, - с удивлением заметила Хелен, уже успевшая отхлебнуть и почувствовавшая прилив сил. – Когда ты такому научился, Никола?  
\- Давным-давно, - пожал плечами он. – Всё-таки работать неделями без отрыва на сон иногда тяжело даже мне. Как ощущения?  
\- Как будто заново родилась, - улыбнулась она. – Что же, я собираюсь в душ и спать. Полагаю, увижу вас обоих за завтраком.  
\- И всё? – с разочарованием в голосе спросил Тесла. – Даже никаких поцелуев в знак благодарности?  
Хелен, уже достававшая из шкафа халат, обернулась и приподняла брови:  
\- Кому именно? Или обоим?  
Никола, сузив глаза, посмотрел на Друитта, и тот ответил ему не менее мрачным взглядом.  
Магнус театрально развела руками.  
\- Если вы планируете разбираться, у кого заслуг больше, постарайтесь обойтись без жертв, - посоветовала она. – По-моему, на сегодняшнюю ночь приключений хватит. И, джентльмены: я рассчитываю, что, когда я выйду, вас уже в моей спальне не будет.  
\- Было бы проще, если бы ты уже кого-то из нас выбрала, - сокрушённо вздохнул Никола.  
\- Она не собирается, - сказал Друитт.  
Хелен Магнус, ничего не ответив, ушла в душ и закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
Когда они остались одни, Тесла покосился на Друитта и осведомился:  
\- Как самочувствие? Никаких побочных эффектов?  
Друитт хмыкнул. Выглядел он, на самом деле, бодро, хотя под пси-удар попал, не будучи, в отличие от Магнус, защищён ничем.  
\- А какие должны быть?  
\- В идеале – никаких, - покачал головой Никола. – Разве бы я стал подвергать опасности Хелен? – Друитт выразительно на него посмотрел. - …Ладно, не очень удачный выбор слов, но ты понял, что я хочу сказать. В этот раз всё без подвоха, но, - он ткнул себе в грудь, - я вампир. А вы оба всё-таки люди. Лёгкая разница в метаболизме, и всё такое.  
\- На самом деле, всё так, как она сказала, - пожал плечами Друитт. И перевёл взгляд на дверь, из-за которой раздавался шум воды. – Напомни мне, старина, так какие у тебя были причины меня вытащить?  
\- А, это, - отмахнулся Тесла. – На самом деле всё просто: если бы я тебя там оставил и вернулся к Хелен, как ни в чём ни бывало, рано или поздно она бы всё равно узнала. Такие вещи имеют свойство выплывать. И это бы обязательно омрачило мои перспективы на наш с ней роман.  
Друитт хмыкнул:  
\- Они и сейчас не выглядят слишком радужно.  
\- В тебе говорит зависть, Джонни, - немедленно сказал Никола. Когда Друитт не стал отвечать, он побарабанил пальцами по стене и произнёс: – Итак… Ты серьёзно думаешь, что она так и не выберет кого-то из нас?  
\- Никогда, - сказал Друитт. – Даже не потому, что я – это я… да и ты – это ты, старина, а потому что мы для неё сейчас – последнее, что осталось из её прошлого. И она не хочет ничего менять, чтобы не ушло ещё что-то. Она не хочет, чтобы кто-то из нас пропал ещё на полвека или того хуже, а значит, не будет давать повод никому из нас оскорбиться или попытаться устранить счастливого соперника. И, учитывая, что я не знаю, когда проснётся элементаль, - с усмешкой прибавил он, - она, вероятно, не так уж не права.  
\- Какая прозорливость для человека, прятавшегося от неё большую часть века, - недоверчиво заметил Тесла.  
Друитт откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Хелен когда-то была одним из двух самых близких мне людей, - сказал он. – И даже в бегах я всегда старался предсказать ход её мыслей, потому что знал: если кто меня и найдёт, то только она. Я уверен, что не ошибаюсь, Никола.  
Тот подумал. Подумал ещё. Потом развёл руки, признавая поражение.  
\- Ну что же, - сказал он. – Тогда нам остаётся только одно.  
\- Да, - кивнул Друитт. – Уйти.  
\- Хм-м, нет, я имел в виду не совсем это…  
В этот момент дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и на пороге показалась Хелен Магнус, одетая только в короткий халат и с влажными после душа волосами.  
\- Джентльмены? – удивилась она. – Разве я недостаточно ясно выразилась?  
\- Хелен! – широко улыбаясь, развернулся к ней Никола. – Проходи, не стесняйся. А мы тут как раз поговорили с Джонни – и пришли к выводу, что нет ничего лучше, чем маленькое  _ménages à trois_. Как ты на это смотришь?  
  
Хелен закрыла за собой дверь и с подозрением оглядела обоих мужчин.  
\- Что было в твоём коктейле, Никола? – спросила она.  
\- Вообще-то, ничего из того, на что ты намекаешь, - ответил он. – И никаких других целей, кроме как вас взбодрить, у меня тоже не было. Кстати, мне удалось: выглядите вы настолько энергично, что тем более жаль упускать такой момент и расходиться спать.  
\- Никола, - только и вздохнула она. Но он внимательно за ней наблюдал: на секунду на её лице промелькнула заинтересованность.  
Поэтому он продолжил:  
\- А почему бы нет? Ты же не хочешь начинать отношений с кем-то одним из нас – а это не отношения и не с одним. В нас всё равно пляшет адреналин после этой змейки, ну и давайте уже все будем взрослыми и признаем: в этой комнате столько сексуального напряжения, что ножом можно резать. Пардон за каламбур, Джонни, если у тебя с собой нож, - спрячь. Ну так вот, я предлагаю самый простой и приятный способ это напряжение сбросить.  
Со стороны кресла, где сидел Друитт, внезапно раздался смех.  
Магнус повернулась на звук.  
\- Но ты же не собираешься принимать участие в этой авантюре, Джон? – осведомилась она очень ровно.  
\- Как ни странно, Хелен, я бы более чем желал принять в ней участие, - откликнулся он. – Но ты хотела, чтобы решение оставалось за тобой, - ты и решай.  
Пальцы Хелен Магнус комкали край халата.  
А потом она решительно тряхнула тёмной гривой и сказала:  
\- Да. Давайте это устроим.  
Тесла и Друитт пришли в движение одновременно: первый махнул рукой в сторону люстры, оставив гореть только лампу на прикроватной тумбочке, а второй стянул через голову рубашку и в два шага оказался перед Хелен Магнус, угрожающе над ней нависая.  
Она посмотрела ему в глаза, не слишком устрашённая. И тогда он опустился на колени, и этот жест мог бы выглядеть благоговейным, не будь он таким двусмысленным из-за того, как Хелен сейчас была одета. Двусмысленное быстро стало однозначным: Друитт коснулся её бёдер и скользнул ладонями вверх, разводя полы халата в стороны. Магнус впивалась, взглядом - в него, а пальцами - в стену, и Никола решил, что не по-джентльменски будет не предоставить леди другой объект вместо холодной и бесчувственной стены.  
Хелен, повернувшись, отблагодарила его улыбкой, когда он переместился ей за спину, и откинулась назад, снова глядя только на Друитта. А тот не собирался терять времени даром: бельё Хелен уже скользило вниз, и она переступила через него, находя запястья Николы и вцепляясь в них, как утопающий - в верёвку.  
\- Из такого положения я мало что смогу сделать, знаешь ли, - пробормотал он негромко. Его тут же одарили недобрыми взглядами они оба, и Никола вздохнул, мирясь с тем, что на первом этапе этой игры его участие минимально. Впрочем, то, как прижималось к нему тело Хелен, уже само по себе являлось для него неплохой наградой. Особенно потому, что прижималось оно в совершенно правильных местах.  
Друитт с силой сжал бёдра Хелен, с места в карьер переходя едва ли не в атаку. Николу даже покоробило такое отсутствие всяких прелюдий: будь он сам сейчас на коленях, он начал бы бережно и не торопясь, наслаждаясь каждой секундой и следя, чтобы Хелен наслаждалась не меньше.  
Но Друитт агрессивно трахал её языком, и Никола еле удерживался, чтобы не сказать: "Джонни-бой, ты что, к своим проституткам только убивать ходил? Так очень зря, надо было ещё и поучиться!".  
Хелен впивалась в его запястья уже как когтями, и Никола нехотя признал, что, возможно, у Друитта было больше опыта в том, как именно доставлять ей удовольствие.  
Что не значило, конечно, что сам Никола собирался брать с него пример, когда представится случай.  
Хелен застыла, забывая дышать, и Никола чувствовал, как близка она к оргазму, он вообще, казалось, чувствовал всё, что происходило с её телом. Поэтому судорога задела и его, и одновременно он понял, что не может больше ждать.  
Шея Хелен горела под его поцелуями, и, почувствовав, что руки наконец свободны, Никола с наслаждением выдернул из её ушей эти проклятые серьги, смяв пальцами металл, как бумагу.   
\- Эй! – возмущённо воскликнула Магнус, но было уже поздно, украшения превратились в бесформенный комок.  
Никола отпустил её, когда она от него оттолкнулась. Посторонился и Друитт, пропуская её к кровати.  
Хелен села, закинув ногу на ногу, и внимательно посмотрела на них обоих.  
А потом откинула одеяло и похлопала раскрытой ладонью рядом с собой.  
В следующее мгновение Никола уже лежал, вольготно раскинувшись, на кровати за спиной Магнус.  
\- Я знал, что рано или поздно ты меня пригласишь, - широко усмехаясь, заявил он ей. Она фыркнула в ответ. – Что ты хочешь следующим пунктом в программе?  
Она задумчиво посмотрела на Друитта, садившегося рядом с ней на кровати, и Тесла ощутил укол ревности, потому что, как он считал, этому внимания Хелен хватило пока с лихвой.  
\- Что за неловкая походка, Джонни? - поддел он. – Проблемы возникли? Казалось бы, к этому возрасту ты уже давно должен научиться их решать…  
Он расстегнул натянутые брюки Друитта и без особых церемоний задвигал рукой, не желая, чтобы тем же самым или чем-то подобным занималась Хелен. Судя по отпавшей челюсти Друитта, ему было, что сказать на эту тему, но возбуждение быстро пересилило, и он откинулся назад, опираясь на локти и позволяя Тесле творить всё, что заблагорассудится. Никола поймал взгляд Хелен, наблюдавшей за происходящим глазами с расширившимися зрачками, и улыбнулся ей, демонстрируя удлинившиеся клыки и всем своим видом говоря: это всё для тебя и только для тебя. Он почти пропустил тот момент, когда Друитт, глухо застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы, кончил. И только театрально закатил глаза, вытирая испачканные пальцы о его же брюки.  
В следующую секунду он уже обнимал Хелен, словно забыв, что в постели, кроме них, есть кто-то ещё.  
\- Не понимаю, что ты в нём находишь, - пожаловался он прежде, чем обрушить на неё каскад поцелуев. Она охотно отвечала, и в считанные минуты они раздели друг друга окончательно, наслаждаясь исследованием тел друг друга.  
Этот приятный процесс прервал Друитт, железной хваткой стиснувший плечо Теслы.  
\- Ты собираешься вышвырнуть меня из постели? – с любопытством спросил тот, не столько улыбаясь, сколько скалясь в ответ.  
\- Просто напоминаю о своём присутствии, старина, - не менее напряжённо улыбнулся ему Друитт.  
\- Джон, в самом деле! – сверкнула глазами Хелен.  
\- Нет-нет, подожди, - прижал палец к её губам Тесла. – Я тут вспомнил одну вещь, после которой Джонни вряд ли будет жаловаться, что о нём кто-то забыл. – Он перегнулся через Хелен и открыл верхний ящик прикроватной тумбочки. – У меня было время, пока вы двое лежали без сознания, - пояснил он. – Так что я оставил это с надеждой, что ты найдёшь его поутру. Но, в принципе, почему бы не воспользоваться прямо сейчас?  
Он снял платок с того, что достал из ящика, и Магнус с Друиттом увидели, что он держит в руках страпон без ремней. Убедительного телесного цвета. И тюбик любриканта.  
\- Тебе пойдёт, - уверенно заявил Никола.  
Хелен прыснула:  
\- Только ты так можешь, Никола…  
Но он видел по тому, как заискрились её глаза, что идея ей нравится.  
Они оба посмотрели на Друитта – и, к некоторому удивлению Теслы, на лице того тоже не было даже сомнения, только возбуждение.  
Хелен Магнус очаровательно улыбнулась и произнесла:  
\- Раздвигай ноги, Джонни.  
Никола даже восхищённо присвистнул, когда Друитт, стащив уже давно мешавшие брюки вместе с бельём, именно это и сделал. И сам ничего не стал говорить, только переместился за спину вставшей на колени Хелен и помог ей приспособить и смазать игрушку, попутно целуя в шею, плечи и лопатки.  
Магнус и Друитт смерили друг друга оценивающими взглядами, словно проверяя, не отступит ли кто-нибудь из них, и Никола с интересом пронаблюдал за этим маленьким поединком, играя с грудью Магнус. Правда, когда Хелен решительно склонилась над снова лёгшим, опираясь на локти, Друиттом, Никола нежно прошептал ей на ухо, выдавливая на её ладонь любрикант:  
\- Чисто из мужской солидарности… Сначала пальцами, Хелен, сначала пальцами.  
\- Учту, - фыркнула она, следуя, тем не менее, его совету.  
Друитт усмехнулся, заставляя себя расслабиться, и спросил, не спуская глаз с Хелен:  
\- Наслаждаешься контролем?  
\- О, безмерно, - улыбнулась она. – Ты тоже хочешь мне что-нибудь посоветовать?  
Он резко выдохнул, когда её пальцы что-то задели внутри него.  
\- Нет, я полностью предаю себя в твои руки… - протянул он.  
Он приподнял бёдра, когда Хелен вошла в него, медленно и осторожно, одновременно наклонившись ещё сильнее, чтобы наконец его поцеловать. И даже для Теслы это было весьма эротичное зрелище.  
Обнимая Хелен, он чувствовал, как с каждым движением растёт в ней возбуждение: страпон надавливал в нужных местах и ей тоже, поэтому Никола именно такую модель и выбрал. Дело ведь всегда было не только в контроле, но и в удовольствии. Впрочем, его, похоже, получали и она, и Друитт, так что Никола успел пожалеть, что предоставил ему эту возможность.  
Движения Хелен быстро увеличили в темпе и стали не менее агрессивными, чем раньше у Друитта: похоже, эти двое просто жить не могли, чтобы не сводить друг с другом счёты. Друитт стиснул зубы и вцепился в простыню, не отрывая взгляда от лица Хелен, блестевшему от пота. Тесла отпустил её, чтобы не мешать: ярость, которая в них клокотала, не имела к нему отношения.  
Но они в ней нуждались, и они получали от неё удовольствие, и Никола ничуть не удивился, когда вскрикнули и замерли они практически одновременно. И только когда Хелен в изнеможении повалилась на Друитта, тот обхватил её, крепко прижав к себе.  
Никола позволил им отдохнуть, сколько смог, то есть не очень долго: у него самого уже всё сводило от напряжения и невольно начинали удлиняться ногти. Поэтому всего через пару минут он выдавил щедрую порцию смазки, высвободил Хелен из рук Друитта, заодно аккуратно вынув страпон, и усадил к себе на колени.  
\- Не думаю, что прямо сейчас я на многое способна, - всё ещё задыхаясь, пробормотала она, обнимая его за шею скорее чтобы удержаться, чем в качестве ласки.  
\- Не волнуйся, всю работу сделаю я, - ответил он, целуя её за ухом. Потом приподнял, словно она ничего не весила, и начал постепенно опускать, кусая губы до крови и не замечая этого.  
Хелен негромко застонала, когда он вошёл в неё полностью, и запустила руку в его волосы, чтобы ответить хоть как-нибудь. Краем глаза Никола уловил движение: Друитт перекатился на бок и теперь полулежал, наблюдая за ними.  
\- Не беспокойся, - прошептал Тесла, целуя Хелен в уголок губ. – Не беспокойся…  
Он действительно сделал всю работу: Хелен держалась за его плечи и горячо выдыхала на ухо его имя, но двигался только он, и только его пальцы беспорядочно скользили, стараясь дотронуться везде, где только можно. Оргазм настиг первой тоже Хелен, и Никола отчаянно подавался вверх, стремясь к ней присоединиться. Когда ему это удалось, он едва не упал вперёд, но усилием воли остался на месте, потому что упал бы он тогда прямо на Хелен.  
Друитт обнял их обоих и помог улечься, распутав руки и ноги. Никола обнял подушку и почувствовал, что под ней лежит пистолет.  
\- А что же не нож? – задал он невыразимо своевременный вопрос.  
\- Нож под другой подушкой, - ответила неведомо как понявшая его Хелен. – Но я надеюсь, что сегодня нам уже ничего из этого не понадобится.  
\- Аминь, - кивнул Друитт, накрывая их всех одеялом.  
Они заснули, так и не погасив лампу.  
  
Утро, как ни странно, наступило. И даже для всех троих, хотя некоторое время Магнус и Друитт делали вид, что ещё спят, чтобы не сталкиваться с необходимостью начинать разговор первыми.  
Никола таких комплексов не испытывал.  
\- Ну что же, - удовлетворённо подытожил он, садясь на постели, - это было действительно так же приятно, как я воображал все эти годы.  
Хелен, улыбаясь источаемому им самодовольству, открыла глаза и уточнила:  
\- Что именно? Заниматься любовью со мной?  
\- Заниматься любовью вообще, - пожал он плечами, и даже Друитт посмотрел на него с недоверием. – Что? Вы успели забыть наказы той чудесной эпохи, из которой мы родом? И я не буду настаивать на формулировке «беречь себя до брака», чтобы не обидеть никого из присутствующих, но вариант подождать до подходящего человека никогда не вызывал во мне отторжения. А я всегда знал, - он поднёс к губам руку Хелен, - какой именно человек мне подходит. Остальные меня просто никогда настолько не интересовали.  
Она покачала головой:  
\- Ты всё ещё полон сюрпризов, Никола, даже спустя столько времени.   
Друитт смотрел, как она тоже садится, сладко потягиваясь при этом. А потом заметил:  
\- Кажется, этим мы не решили ни одну из наших проблем. Если не считать, - он насмешливо взглянул на Теслу, - проблемы невинности Николы.  
\- Когда это было проблемой? – удивился тот. – Но, да, мы ничего не решили, но мы и не собирались. Я всё ещё не намерен уступать Хелен такому болвану, как ты, а Хелен всё ещё не определилась, стоит ли рисковать с твоим убийством, или так твой элементаль вырвется на свободу. Ну, это помимо всего прочего.  
\- Я как-нибудь сама скажу, с чем я определилась, а с чем нет, Никола, - спокойно проговорила она, набрасывая халат и завязывая пояс. – И давайте не будем спорить хотя бы ещё пять минут. Разве только по вопросу, кто из нас готовит завтрак.  
  
 _~Fin_


End file.
